


Revelation

by IvoryLotus



Series: Growing Together [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reflection, Self-Reflection, finding the nerve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLotus/pseuds/IvoryLotus
Summary: Gray reflects on his feelings for Natsu.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: Growing Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778548
Kudos: 46





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really planned on creating a follow-up story, but this story is eating at my brain and keeps growing.  
> Again, I'm not a good writer at all so this is your warning.

Gray’s not sure, but he thinks he’s always been in love with Natsu. 

Looking back on his life since he first met Natsu and the flame brain bit him, it’s the only thing that makes sense. They say hindsight is twenty-twenty, and he feels like he is seeing for the first time. 

After Natsu bit him, he started a fight with the young fire breather because he was really upset and had wanted to be friends with the pink haired boy. It wasn’t until after the fight was over that everyone in the guild learned he was a dragon slayer, and was raised by a dragon no less. So gramps explained that dragon slayers sometimes behave differently from normal people and dragons mark their friends and family. 

I wanted to apologize since Natsu had looked so sad, but Natsu had disappeared from the guild for a few days and when he came back he challenged Gray to a fight and the whole thing was forgotten. 

Their relationship continued as pure rivalry for years before Gray started to take note of his buried feelings and looked past their normally tumultuous relationship. He first started to take notice of his hidden feelings after Natsu disappeared for a week and left Happy with Lisanna, but not enough to realize what he was feeling. For some reason, Gray had the overwhelming desire to keep an eye on Natsu that week, and even though it’s now normal for him to withdraw for a whole week twice a year, the desire remains the same every time he disappears. 

Years went by and he continued to be oblivious to his feelings. 

When Natsu showed up with Lucy in tow after another failed attempt to find Igneel, Gray had to admit that he wasn’t sure what to think about it. Natsu had never brought anyone back to the guild before and that in itself was enough for him to take notice. 

After working their first actual job together, it seemed like the two became a package deal overnight. I tried to push Lucy to team up with someone else but Natsu has a way of working his way into people’s hearts. 

Natsu had always worked solo, well mostly solo, with Happy as his only companion, so for some new chick to show up and suddenly form a team with Natsu, it really bothered him. Honestly, if Erza hadn’t forced them all to form a team, he was fairly certain he would have snapped. 

Even after Lucy joining the guild, and all of them forming Fairy Tail’s strongest team, it still wasn’t until Galuna Island that Gray finally realized he was in love with Natsu. When Natsu stepped between Gray and Deliora, it was like everything he had been feeling clicked into place, and he can’t remember a time he had ever been more terrified. 

For months following the incident on Galuna Island, Gray would wake up in a cold sweat with images of Natsu standing between him and Deliora, Natsu fighting Deliora, Natsu covered in countless injuries, and Natsu lying motionless on the ground. With his mind coming up with a thousand ways to torment him, he could never bring himself to confess his feelings. 

Natsu already pushed himself beyond his breaking point for his friends, and in the unlikely case that Natsu returned his feelings, the idea of meaning that much more to the dragon slayer both thrilled and terrified him. 

He came close to confessing after the Tower of Heaven disaster. When the ethernano in the tower started to become unstable, he didn’t care that he would be wiped out in the blast, all he could think about was the fact that Natsu was still in that tower. 

After the ethernano was safely dispelled, there was a horrifying moment where we didn’t know where Natsu and Erza went. They weren’t near where the tower had been and all of us had been thinking the worst, but then, something pulled deep in his soul. 

He still to this day can’t explain why he knew to look on the beach, but that’s where they found them. Natsu carrying Erza with a determined look in his eyes. 

When Natsu fell to his knees I picked up the pace; quickly overtaking Lucy and outpacing the others, but I skid to a stop when Natsu and Erza brought their heads together.  
For one horrible moment, I thought they were about to kiss, but Erza simply smiled softly while Natsu cried before he collapsed into Erza’s waiting arms. 

He slept for three whole days after collapsing on the beach, and to say he was worried would have been an understatement. Erza told us about how he nearly poisoned himself to save her, and he wanted to tell Natsu that he had been an idiot, that he shouldn’t be so reckless. 

He wanted to tell him that he loved him. 

By the time Natsu woke up, Gray couldn’t bring himself to tell Natsu the truth. After everything that had happened, old and new fears rose to the surface, and he simply held his tongue. 

Things seemed to happen so quickly after that. 

Juvia and Gajeel joined the guild and he suddenly had a stalker who was constantly trying to win his love or poison him with a love potion. The battle of Fairy Tail took place when Laxus lost his mind, and we all learned that Laxus was a dragon slayer before he was kicked out of the guild. 

Laxus had always been away from the guild so frequently that it was more unusual to see him in the guild, so drawing comparisons between Natsu’s behavior and Laxus’ behavior had been rather difficult. Gajeel on the other hand spent a good amount of time at the guild when he wasn’t on jobs and suddenly he couldn’t help but notice all the things that made them dragon slayers. 

So when Natsu disappeared for one of his weeks, aside from the usual desire to be near the dragon slayer, he hadn’t thought anything of it until he noticed Gajeel was missing from the guild hall as well. When Juvia inevitably showed up to harass him, he asked her where Gajeel had gone, and sure enough, she confirmed his suspicions when she informed him that he disappeared for one week a couple times every year. 

Two really isn’t a pattern, but it couldn’t be a coincidence that both Gajeel and Natsu, both dragon slayers, disappeared on the same week every year, and he was almost willing to bet that they disappeared at the same time on the second week as well. 

It was clearly a dragon slayer thing, but Gray wanted to know, and was determined to get answers from Natsu when he got back. 

Unfortunately, before he could ask they all got sent on a joint mission to take out the dark guild, Oracion Seis, and destroy Nervana. A new dragon slayer joined the guild, and he had hoped to get answers from Wendy, but when he brought it up to the girl she became all red and nearly passed out. I told her to go home if she wasn’t feeling well and never had the chance to ask her about it again. 

They got thrown into Edolas shortly after that, and after all the battles in the other world they finally made it home where things made sense. Finding out Lisanna was alive and had been living in Edolas was a shock to all of us. He was happy to know she was alive, but watching her jump on Natsu like she was his long lost lover made his heart clench painfully. 

Then there was the Tenrou Island S-class trials, which of course, led to a battle for their lives and ended with us waking up seven years in the future. Honestly, he should really stop being surprised by their trouble magnet tendencies. 

All of these things leading them to the present. 

They all just arrived in the capital earlier in the day, and the games were set to start tomorrow. They were going to become the number one guild in Fiore again, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind, and he was finally going to confess to Natsu when it was all over. 

After everything that happened on Tenrou Island, the trials they faced and the risks they took, he couldn’t let his fear control him anymore. 

He was going to confess to Natsu!


End file.
